Rules of Engagement
by Buridanical State
Summary: Roy meddles in things that are not his business, and Ed has to teach him a lesson. This is probably not a true 'romance', but I guess that depends on how you look at it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay. Um… I'm going to be heading into some slightly unfamiliar waters on this one. For that reason, this story is rated M. It won't really merit the M rating for at least a few chapters, judging by what I think the typed length will be (I found it in one of my old folders and decided to post.), but please keep in mind that this **_**is**_** Slash. If this offends or disturbs you in **_**any **_**way, for **_**any**_** reason, then by all means: Turn back! So, with that said, enjoy the story. **

**** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any location or character that you recognize (though it'd be sweet if I did). Thoughts are in **_**italics**_**.****

The envelope lay unopened on the unusually completely uncluttered desk. With little else to do aside from waiting for more paperwork or actually requesting more, it was easy to obsess over such a small thing. Mustang paced back and forth before his desk, a gloved hand tapping at his chin and occasionally stopping to rearrange the one item on the desk, a small cream colored envelope addressed simply 'For Edward Elric', no return address. Actually, the address for the dormitory mailbox, where the letter had been found, wasn't even on the envelope, which meant that the letter had to have been placed there personally and not delivered by standard mail. But by whom?

Due to the fact that Edward was often away on assignment, sometimes for months at a time, the brothers' mail tended to pile up. They were mostly letters from Resembol- Winry checking in on them, knowing that a phone call would be even more futile. Occasionally, however, there were documents of a more sensitive nature- letters from disreputable alchemists sharing theories and research on human transmutation and the Philosopher's Stone.

So, Roy agreed to collect the Elrics' mail and to deliver it to them personally whenever Ed returned from the field. It was really no problem at all to carry out this simple request, though he'd made sure to tell Fullmetal just how busy he was with more important matters than playing his personal secretary. Roy smiled then, enjoying the memory of the heat of barely restrained anger that seethed from Ed's being as he repeated the request through gritted teeth.

Ed and Al were due back in two days, if they hadn't run into trouble since the last report Roy had received from his sources. He had to decide soon: Open the envelope or respect Ed's privacy? Why was this even a question? Of course he couldn't just open someone else's mail. It was just not… right. But then again, there was no name or address of the sender, so it could be anything. Maybe it was a personal note or invitation from one of the other soldiers in the dorm, someone who knew his box number.

_What if it's not from anyone he knows? It could just be someone who knows __**him**__. Ed has made quite a name for himself as of late, and he's pissed off a lot of people in the process. This could be some kind of warning or death threat._

Roy stopped pacing and nodded decisively at the letter. "In that case, it's my duty as Commanding Officer to help ensure the safety and wellbeing of the soldiers in my charge," he reasoned to the unresponsive envelope. _Besides… I can always have it resealed. _He sat at his desk, the picture of concentration as he carefully opened the envelope in such a way that it could be unnoticeably resealed later. There was a small note inside, written on a vaguely familiar stationery. The handwriting was neat and almost ornate in its style. The Colonel's brow furrowed as he began to read:

_Dearest Edward,_

_I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed our time together. I may be a bit presumptuous in saying so, but I think that you enjoyed yourself as well. Contact me when you get back into town. Don't call- Just come over. You know where to find me. I look forward to seeing you again._

_Yours truly,_

_Carmen_

_P.S. Don't keep me waiting._

A thin black brow arched as Roy took in the context of the note that he'd just read. He slid it back neatly into the envelope, having memorized its contents already. Silence filled the room as he stared blankly for a few moments before erupting into uncontrollable laughter.

"It's- It's a love note!" So, Fullmetal had himself a little girlfriend. The uproarious laughter continued as Roy imagined Ed trying to have a conversation with a girl, let alone _date_ one. Then he stopped abruptly, a serious expression on his face. _I wonder if anyone's __**talked**__ to Ed yet._ True, he wasn't exactly a child anymore, at age sixteen, but Ed never was the social butterfly.

_Wait a minute… 'enjoyed yourself as well… Don't call- Just come over… Don't keep me waiting.' Maybe the talk is unnecessary._ He was surprised to find his cheeks feeling a little flushed at this thought. A sudden realization- The stationery that had seemed so vaguely familiar- he _had_ seen it before. A few times. It was the complimentary stationery at a high-priced inn on the outskirts of town. It seemed that 'the talk' was definitely unnecessary.

Roy thought back to himself at Ed's age and hoped that Fullmetal was being a bit more careful than he had been. He was ashamed to admit that he'd stolen his share of hearts and ruined a few reputations. No big mistakes though. That was the important thing. Still, he couldn't help feeling something akin to pride over this revelation. The little shrimp was all grown up.

Resealing the envelope was a cinch, and Roy shuffled it into the assortment of mail before retiring for the day. That night, Roy lay awake trying to envision this mystical creature, this _Carmen_, whose name was beautifully calligraphied across that note and now upon his own mind. What was she like? _Carmen… Sounds exotic._ A dark haired beauty with deep brown eyes. She was sultry, with an air of worldliness about her. Her body was slender and lithe with just the right amount of curves in all the right places, legs that didn't stop, breasts that…

"Mm." He had to stop this thought in its tracks before he ended up pleasuring himself to the image of a woman he'd never seen- and Edward Elrics's love interest, no less. Besides, the picture that he'd drawn was _his_ kind of woman. (One of his kind, at least.) Who knew what kind of woman Ed would go for?

What kind of woman would go for _Ed_? She had to be insane. Sure, Edward had blossomed into a very attractive young man, but as soon as he opened his mouth, any decent woman would be out the door in a heartbeat. He was bratty, ill-tempered, foul-mouthed, cocky, and completely obsessed with his own personal agenda. How could he focus on anything other than Alchemy long enough to even notice that someone was interested in him? Roy had seen how oblivious he was to Winry's attentions, and honestly, it would take someone that strong-willed and brash to reel him in and keep him on the line. _Carmen. _The name echoed in his head as he drifted off to sleep.

_TBC…_

**Be kind, re-… uh, review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

****Okay… Chapter 2. The same warnings apply. Read and review!****

The next day was filled with the same tedium of the previous one, but Roy plowed through the mountain of paperwork, knowing that he had more pressing matters to attend. With one day left before the Elrics' return, he decided to make a few inquiries into the subject of his newest obsession. He had to eat sometime, right? And what better place to take a long lunch than the elaborately decorated restaurant of an opulent inn overlooking the city? He remembered the steak being quite good.

The matronly woman behind the counter squinted up at Roy through tiny glasses as he stood waiting to be assisted. When she spoke, her voice had a slightly raspy quality, not harsh but nearly so.

"How may I help you, sir? Can I interest you in a room for the night?"

Roy smiled politely at the woman and declined the offer with a small shake of his head. "Thank you, ma'am, but that won't be necessary. I'll just be dining today."

"Oh?" She straightened a bit and seemed instantly taller and more authoritative. "I'm sorry, sir, but the restaurant is for hotel guests only. You'll have to book a room," she stated in a tone that was skating the edge between impatient and polite.

He always hated doing this, but… The hand that rested idly in Roy's pocket slipped out, and he casually checked the time on his pocket watch. "Is that so? Well, I suppose I have time to find another restaurant. Thank you for your time," he said with a slight nod. The woman was strangely accommodating all of a sudden.

"Actually," she started nervously, "we have a few tables available. I'm sure we can make an exception just this once. You seem like a very busy man."

He hated how people could have so much reverence for a little piece of silver and the status that it implied, but he thanked the lady nonetheless and waited to be shown to a table. The woman disappeared behind a set of red double doors and returned with a cute blonde holding a clipboard. When she smiled, her cherry lips parted, and her perfectly white teeth shone.

_Hmm… Gotta eat here more often._

The waitress took his order and was about to go about her business when he laid a gentle hand on her arm. She blushed faintly at this and lowered her eyes shyly.

"Is there something else, sir?"

"Yes. Can you tell me if you know of a woman who may have spent some time here recently- a woman by the name of Carmen?"

The girl's brows knit together in the cutest way as she thought about the question before shaking her head. "No, sir. I don't recall any guest with that name. Can you tell me what she looks like?"

Roy sighed heavily before stating indifferently, "No- that will be all." She nodded and turned on her heels toward the kitchen to place his order.

As he enjoyed his meal (the steak was every bit as good as he remembered), Roy cast glances around the room at several young women, some of whom made eye contact and coyly turned away to whisper to their companions. _Why did I come here? _What were the chances that she'd still be a guest here or that anyone would remember one of the hundreds of guests within what had probably been a couple of months? Roy was finishing up his meal when he felt a presence behind him. He forced himself to sit still and wait for the figure to come into view.

Long black strands were casually brushed away with slender fingers. His hand seemed to move in slow motion, a trance-inducing gesture, and with those obsidian locks no longer obscuring his view, Roy felt something that he couldn't remember feeling for years: completely and utterly speechless. Jet black hair played against skin that was so pale and perfect that Roy was sure that it must be made of porcelain. And those eyes- the color of spring water catching the reflection of the winter sky- pierced through him effortlessly. _Those eyes…_ The vision spoke, shattering the aura of illusion that had surrounded them.

"Are you enjoying your meal? Is there anything else that we can do for you today?" His voice was unearthly, definitely masculine but soft and comforting, almost a tangible thing that one couldn't resist the urge to run curious fingers across.

"Um… No. I mean, yes." Roy cleared his throat, bothered by his own lack of composure. He took a breath and tried his best to assume his usual cool demeanor. "The meal was fine, but I'm afraid I won't be staying for dessert."

The man smiled then, lips curving only slightly, but the smile conveyed sincere warmth. "Oh, come now… even State Alchemists can afford to indulge once in a while."

Roy made the mistake of looking directly into those eyes, and then busied himself with cutting the last bits of steak as he remembered how to breathe and speak. "Perhaps another time."

The young man sighed humorously. "Well, if you change your mind, I recommend the apple pie. It's made fresh daily, and you can't beat a classic. Enjoy the rest of your meal, sir."

"Thank you, but I think I'm done." What was with that smile?

"In that case, I'll have your check written up. Here- Let me clear that for you."

For a moment, Roy forgot to sit back as the man leaned over to pick up the nearly empty plate. A bit of his hair brushed Roy's face and he could smell the intoxicating scent of lavender lingering there. Roy watched silently as he walked away as quietly as he had come. His steps were graceful and sure. How could anyone walk so silently? He didn't exist. Something that… _beautiful?_ couldn't be real.

Roy had been attracted to a few guys in his youth and had even acted on his feelings for them on occasion, but it was something done in passing. They were only experiments of youth. This was different. He didn't so much want to touch this man as he wanted to simply put him under a glass dome to preserve him and observe his beauty from every angle. Much to his dread and delight, the same young man delivered his check, once again thanking him for choosing their inn.

Before he could walk away again, the strangest compulsion overtook Roy. _His name. I have to know his name._ But he couldn't just come out and ask- not with the way a mere glance from those frosty eyes made him shiver inside.

"Excuse me?" The man turned to face him again, brushing away the alluring black strands as before. Roy lied. "I have to keep a detailed account of personal expenses accrued on military time, so if you would be so kind as to notarize my receipt."

The man looked skeptical for a second and then nodded with a little smile. "Of course."

"Just your signature will do fine." Roy was blessed with another waft of lavender as the young man leaned over the table and signed his name at the bottom of the receipt. His eyes flicked over to meet Roy's as he wrote.

"Will you be needing my phone number as well?"

It was such an unexpected question that Roy nearly choked on nothing before clearing his throat for the second time that afternoon. "That won't be necessary. No." A small laugh, not mocking but knowing. _And those __**eyes**__._ He straightened entirely too late and too soon for Roy's tastes, bowed, and walked away.

Free of the distraction of the ghosts of youth rising up to caress him in all the inappropriate places, Roy pocketed the receipt and made his way to the waiting car. The drive back to headquarters was silent, a mobile device of meditation. He tried to clear his mind of that skin, those hands, those eyes, those lips. A dark-haired angel. He unfolded the receipt for the fifth time, staring at the familiar signature written across the bottom- 'Carmen'.

_TBC…_

**Yeah, I know you saw that coming, but that's okay because Roy didn't :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: She attempts to post three days in a row… She shoots… She **_**scores**_**! And the crowd goes- Er… sorry. Many thanks to those who have put this story on their Alerts, and to those who took a moment to leave a comment. **

**Roy's thoughts are in italics. Hope you enjoy the chapter :) **

Was it mere coincidence- the pattern on the stationery, the name? Roy supposed that could be the case. No. He knew that the stunning young man and the person who had written Ed that note were one in the same. It _felt_ like the truth. Besides, it didn't take an expert to recognize the fact that the two signatures were identical. His name was so beautifully and intimately written across both pieces of paper.

Roy hadn't thought about it that first day, but even though he had asked Carmen for his signature for what was implied to be an official reason, he had only supplied his first name. Was it just his habit, or was it a way of inciting further interest? Whatever the case, Roy didn't care about his last name. It was enough just to match a face and a body to that name.

That night had been torture. He dreamt of pale fingers slipping through raven hair- of luscious pink lips curving into a teasing smile as he spoke words that should never come from angels' lips. The words were muted in the dream, and at first Roy didn't understand what he was trying to convey, but those eyes gave him away. They were words of invitation- to touch, to feel, to taste. He certainly did his share of touching that morning, in a much-needed release of sexual tension that had been building since the moment he first laid eyes on Carmen.

Luckily, there was a stack of paperwork waiting for him when he arrived at the office. The steady tick of the wall clock was a godsend. The boring and mundane became welcome distractions, and Roy slipped into his usual steady pace of work until…

"Edward Elric is here to see you, sir."

_Why couldn't he be late?_

"Fine. Send him in."

Roy busied himself with some meaningless piece of bureaucracy as Edward entered his office, dropped his report on the desk, and unceremoniously plopped down on the couch. He counted mentally. _1… 2… 3… 4…_ Edward cleared his throat rather obnoxiously to get his attention. _He almost made it to five that time._

"Ah, Fullmetal," he acknowledged Ed's presence, laying down his pen and folding his hands, "Nice of you to stop by. When did you get in?"

Ed snorted, arms folded across his chest. "Oh, cut the crap. Half the time, you know when I'll be here before I do."

_**Half**__ the time? I'm insulted._ "If you're insinuating once again that I have spies following you around, then let me remind you that as a member of the military, you have access to excellent healthcare- both physical and… otherwise."

There was that heat that he'd missed! Ed's jaw clenched at his comment, and he enunciated as distinctly as one can through gritted teeth, "I-am-not-crazy."

"That's to be determined. Well then, let's see how much we'll have to raise taxes this year." Roy smirked as he flipped through Ed's report. "Not bad, Fullmetal. You managed to keep collateral damage down to a minimum this time."

"It wasn't my fault."

"I'm sure that it wasn't. Those buildings must have done _something_ to deserve this."

"Whatever. Just give me my mail and my next assignment."

"You seem eager to get back out there. A hot new lead you can't afford to lose?"

Ed looked dumbfounded for a moment. "You- mffphh…." he trailed off, muttering unintelligible obscenities about the man who obviously knew every step that he made.

"Now Ed, is that any way to talk to your superior?"

"What superior? All I see is a smug bastard with a few extra stars on his uniform. Any idiot with a sewing kit and a little extra time can do that."

_Ed is really __**on**__ today. _Still, he could only let the insubordination go so far. "You know, Fullmetal, I'm lenient with you because I know that with age comes maturity and self-control- two traits which I think it's about time you develop." His fierce gaze met Edward's, whittling away at his stubbornness until he finally looked away.

"Sorry… _Sir_."

"That's more like it. Now- you said something about your next assignment." Roy handed him a folder, which Ed immediately scanned the contents of to find out what fresh hell he was being thrown into this time.

"You can't be serious," Ed commented, still reading the contents of the file.

"Very serious. It's nothing you can't handle. I have the utmost confidence in your abilities."

Ed smiled sardonically. "Thanks." He was too busy reading to notice Roy hesitate as he pulled out the contents of a bottom drawer. He dropped the bound letters onto the desk with a thud just as Ed was finishing his brief assessment of his newest mission.

"_Three months_?"

"I was extremely considerate in overestimating by a full month. That should give you more than enough time for your little side trip." Ed looked almost meek for a second.

"Oh. Um… thanks."

"Now, was that so hard?" He couldn't just let it end without seeing Ed's eyes flash one more time. Surprisingly, he didn't offer a retort to Roy's last comment. Instead, he untied the bundle of mail and quickly shuffled through it. He scowled intently throughout the process until he came upon a small, cream colored envelope.

"What's this?"

On any other occasion, it would have been a stupid question to ask. Roy's exterior was as cool and nonchalant as ever. "You tell me. There's no return address, as you can plainly see. Anonymous fan mail, perhaps?"

"Funny." Ed continued to scowl as he ripped open the envelope. Roy watched surreptitiously as he read the note. He had expected a blush or some form of an embarrassed reaction, but Ed simply folded the note neatly and tucked it into his pocket without an upward glance. He gathered the rest of his mail, along with the file detailing his next assignment and turned to leave. As soon as his hand was on the door, however, he hesitated.

"Was there something else, Fullmetal?" My, but he _did_ look awkward then.

"Um… Colonel?" Roy folded his hands and waited for Ed to continue. "I know that this assignment is kind of time sensitive, but do you think I could get a couple of extra days off before heading out again?"

_Interesting. _"You have three days. I'm sure that's long enough to take care of whatever business you might have here in Central."

"Well, the thing is…" Ed had to think fast. "Al! Yeah. This last trip really took a lot out of him, and I think a couple of extra days of rest would really do him good."

_Al, huh?_ Roy sighed. "Well, seeing as he's the one person who can even somewhat keep you in line out in the field, we wouldn't want him to be ill-rested, now would we? You have five days, but that's it."

"Thanks, Colonel." And the tone was one of genuine gratitude.

_Hmmm. _Ed was just about to close the door behind him when Roy called him back. "Oh, and Fullmetal…?" Ed looked over his shoulder through the partially closed door, and all he could see was that infuriating smirk. "…You owe me one for this." Familiar grumbling could still be heard as Ed stomped away from the forcefully slammed door.

"Too easy."

_TBC..._

**Please review… Don't make me sic Ed on you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again. I hope that everyone here in The States had a fabulous Mother's Day weekend and showed lots of love to the women who survived our childhoods with their sanity mostly intact. To those outside the U.S., I hope that your weekend was just as wonderful. **

**Thanks to all the readers out there. Here is the next chapter of Rules of Engagement. It's a bit longer than the previous chapters, and the next posting will be even longer. I hope that's alright with everyone. The story hasn't moved too far into the M rating yet, but as it will be hitting a sharp incline soon, I feel the need to remind you of three things right now: 1) This is Slash. 2) Ed is 16. 3) I have warned you. **

**Page breaks are denoted by **}fma{ **I hope you enjoy!**

So, Ed requested a couple of extra days, supposedly for Al's benefit. It was funny how Al's wellbeing hadn't been so much as hinted at before Edward read Carmen's little missive. _A tryst?_ The words sounded strange in Roy's mind. The situation was even stranger- Edward Elric on a hot trail toward the Philosopher's Stone, and he was willing to postpone his journey by two extra days just for the sake of meeting a lover? _He must be some lover._

And Roy was sure that he was. Anyone who could make him stammer with a single glance- who could move like that, could make a gesture as small as brushing the hair out of his eyes into an impossibly erotic act, must be a force of nature in the bedroom. The images that followed couldn't be stopped: metal fingers tangled in black hair, his head thrown back in surrender, pink lips parting as soft moans escaped… Ed's teeth marring that perfect skin, leaving angry red marks in his wake as he explored every inch of the angel's body… The little gasps of pain and pleasure perhaps the only proof that the illusion is real.

It was frightening to realize that adding Edward to his already vivid fantasy left him even more aroused than before. He had never really thought of Edward as a sexual being. Of course, he understood that all men have needs, and Edward was, more or less, a man now. His height was still a touchy subject, but in truth, he had grown a good bit over the last couple of years, to the point that he was now only slightly below average height. His body had always been lean and athletic, and the added height gave him an appearance that was both graceful and strong. His golden hair was less disheveled, the ever-present braid trailing down his back, while the long bangs framed his face softly and muted the fierceness there by a remarkable degree.

He was still a kid in many ways, but in so many ways, he never really was a kid at all. Callous and ill-tempered, yes; but that was just Ed's personality, and Roy knew a few people older than himself who shared these same personality traits. How did they get along, Ed and Carmen? From what little time he had spent with Carmen, Roy gathered that he was a warm and gentle person. He was cool in temperament, with a quietude that one could almost mistake for shyness. _He's certainly not __**that**__!_ A shy person wouldn't have been so bold as to offer his phone number to an obviously awestruck man- and an officer, no less. No, he wasn't shy. He was a temptation, an apple dangled before a starving man and then cruelly snatched away. He wondered how many times Edward had bitten into that apple.

The weekend was near. Ed would be busy answering mail and gathering what few supplies he would need on this next assignment; then, a day of rest- he and Al lazing about the dorm, perhaps even making an appearance in the cafeteria. However, the weekend was his. Those two promised days were his to do with as he pleased. Roy doubted that Ed would get much rest on those days.

The rain started Friday afternoon and didn't stop. It came in torrents, seemingly out of nowhere, and cast a bleakness over the cityscape that should only be allowed during the winter months. At the moment, Roy wished that it _was_ winter. He could always just get a fire going if it was cold. The storms had caused power outages in several areas of the city, including his. So, there he sat, on an unbearably hot summer day, without so much as the comfort of a fan. The storm had passed, but the rain continued to fall at a steady rate, less heavy than before but still enough to dampen any plans he might have had for this perfectly dreary Saturday. It was too hot to sleep, but he wasn't tired anyway.

Despite having an impressive library, Roy was really only interested in a few of the books that he owned, and none of them looked interesting at the moment. There was just something so official looking about having a large collection of books. It was the sort of thing that leaders had in their homes. But despite his sometimes unnervingly calm demeanor, Roy never had been the type to sit still for too long. He thought then of Edward Elric and wondered how he could stare at the pages of alchemic texts for hours, the only movements the shifting of his irises, an occasional nod of understanding, and then a hand as he flipped yet another page. 'Prodigies,' Roy mused.

Edward was once again at the forefront of his mind as he pondered what he was doing at this very moment. Would he sit in his dorm room and study all day, as Roy assumed he usually did on days such as this, or did he have other indoor activities in mind? Suddenly, the thought of spending another minute stuck in this house was unbearable.

He remembered that he hadn't seen the other Elric in quite some time. It was the perfect excuse. He would go to the dormitory to see if Al was feeling any better, as Ed had told him that the last mission really wore him out. He really wouldn't mind seeing Al, and it would be worth the trip to see Ed's face when he showed up unannounced. Ed wouldn't have left his brother alone after last night's storms. 'Besides,' Roy thought as he opened his umbrella, 'nobody in their right mind would go out in this weather.'

}fma{

The dorm halls were usually pretty quiet on the weekends, but with the weather turning out to be especially unpleasant, there were more soldiers than usual lurking about. As Roy walked past them, their conversations would stop, and they would offer their awkward greetings and salutes. One room in particular contained an especially rowdy bunch. When Roy stopped before the open door, the room grew silent, and one nervous soldier actually dropped his hand of cards and knocked over his beer out of the sheer shock of the Colonel's sudden appearance. Roy didn't speak a word, not even to reprimand them over the rules concerning alcohol in the dorms. He simply nodded sternly at them and walked on.

_It's always better to let them wonder what I'll do later. For now, let them have their fun._

It was rare that he seriously reprimanded them about such trivial matters, remembering that he was once in their place.

Finally arriving in front of the Elrics' dorm room, Roy raised his hand to knock and hesitated. He laughed inwardly, regained his composure, and knocked. After a few moments of sounds of fumbling, heavy footsteps approached the door from the other side. Roy was graced with the presence of a very timid looking Alphonse. He was still amazed by how much emotion could emanate from the stationary, metal features that served as Al's face.

"Colonel!" The voice was surprised and a little hesitant.

Roy smiled and nodded. "Alphonse." He then walked into the room as if an invitation had already been extended. "You look well. I'm glad to see that you're feeling better."

"Better?" Al seemed confused.

Roy gave his customary smirk, usually reserved for Edward these days. "Yes. Your brother informed me that you weren't doing so well after the last trip and requested some extra time off for your benefit."

Al lowered his head. "I see."

"Where is Fullmetal, anyway? I'm surprised he's not here with his nose stuck in a book."

The sight of this imposing suit of armor fidgeting nervously in the manner of a small child trying desperately to keep a secret was almost too much for Roy to take. "Wh- where is he?" Al was obviously trying to buy time. "Uh… Ed's… not here!"

_Brilliant._

"Yeah… He went out somewhere earlier, and I don't know how long he'll be gone, so maybe you should come back later."

Genuinely amused, Roy smiled warmly at Alphonse. "Oh, is that so? Well, I'm sure that whatever he has to do must be very important for him to leave you here alone on a day like this. Maybe I should wait for him to get in."

Al shook his head and waved his hands in a desperate attempt to negate any ideas that the Colonel might be getting about Ed's whereabouts. "No! It's nothing. I think he's just… getting some things for our next trip. You know Ed: always prepared."

"I'm not sure _how_ well I know Ed lately."

"Wh- what do you mean?"

If there was a heart hidden somewhere in that suit of armor, it must have been beating a thousand times per minute. "I didn't mean anything by it. Perhaps I'm being paranoid, but it feels like Edward has been hiding something from me. He's been acting a little odd lately, and well…" Roy paced away, turning his back to Al as he felt the forced look of concern falter a bit. "…to be honest, I'm a little worried about him."

Al's voice was full of empathy as he responded to Roy's astounding admission. "Colonel… don't worry about Ed. I used to worry too, when it first started."

_Jackpot._

He hated using Al like this, but the kid's kind-hearted innocence was too easy to use to his advantage. And just as he'd planned, Al was giving him more than enough information now. "When what started, Alphonse?"

"I- I shouldn't."

Roy managed to appear troubled again. "If he's in any kind of trouble- if he needed help, you would tell me, wouldn't you, Alphonse?"

Al let out a heavy sigh. "A few months ago, Ed started acting really strange. He started taking these really long walks. He didn't want me to go with him. He said he needed some time alone to think. Then, he started coming in late at night. When I asked him where he went, he would just say 'Here and there. Nowhere in particular.'"

"And you have no idea where he goes?"

Al looked down sadly. "I'm sorry. He won't tell me. Well…"

"Well?" His interest was piqued.

"Actually, I _did_ follow him once. He went to this inn. I think it was called…"

_The Regalia._

"…_The Regalia_. It overlooks the city."

"I think I know the place." And he did. It was only a few days ago that he'd had lunch in the inn's restaurant. "What happened after you followed him there?"

"Well, I didn't go in. It would have been too risky. I'm surprised that I was able to follow him _that_ far. Ed stayed in the building for about two hours and then left. I admitted that I'd followed him when he got home, and I asked him what he was doing there."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he stopped there for dinner, and he happened to see someone that he knew."

"_The Regalia_… Is that where he usually goes?"

Al shook his head slowly. "I don't know. That's the only time I ever followed him. I promised that I wouldn't do it again. After that, he started to stay out even longer."

There was a brief silence before Al spoke again in a tiny voice. "Colonel… you don't really think that Brother's in some sort of trouble, do you?"

_You have no idea, kid._

Roy smiled. "No. I'm sure whatever it is, it's well within Fullmetal's talents to handle. He wouldn't risk getting into trouble with the military right now- not with so much riding on your research."

Al seemed to mull this over. "I guess you're right. Still… do you think-"

_He's fidgeting again._

"Yes, Alphonse?"

"Do you- um… think you could keep an eye on him for me? I mean- not for _me_, for _him_! I mean-"

"I know what you mean, Alphonse. And trust me- I plan on keeping an eye on your brother." He heard what sounded like a sigh of relief leave the metal façade.

"Thanks. It's just that I promised Brother that I wouldn't follow him again, and he doesn't like when I ask questions about what he's been up to."

"I understand. But please- don't worry about Ed. I'll keep an eye on him. You just worry about feeling better, okay?"

"Better? Oh! Yeah, I- I'll do that."

With that, Roy said his goodbyes for the evening and left Al to sit in his dorm room, a little less worried about his brother's wellbeing. After all, Colonel Mustang would make sure he was okay. Right?

_TBC…_

**Reviews make me :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well… Things look a lot longer on college rule, now don't they? It's the **_**next **_**chapter that's going to be even longer than chapter 4. Since no one complained about the length of that one, I gather that it won't be a problem for you guys. Thanks to the lovely reviewers. You truly do make me smile. **

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter. The same warnings and disclaimers apply.**

"Colonel Mustang." The surprised look on his face melted into a teasing smile. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. Please… come in."

Roy was a little taken aback by the speed at which he had gotten over the shock of opening his door to find that a military officer he barely knew had stopped by unexpectedly. Nevertheless, when the young man opened the door wider and stepped aside, he nodded and entered. Carmen closed the door gently behind them, and leaning against it he asked, "So, are you here for business or pleasure?" He tilted his head slightly and smiled. "Perhaps a little of both?"

Roy coughed nervously before finding his voice. "You certainly work fast, don't you? It's almost as if you were expecting me to come here."

"You're here, aren't you?"

Roy had to smile at that. "Yes. Well, I'm sorry to intrude, but I was under the impression that I might find Edward Elric here. Was I right?"

He laughed softly, eyes shifting coyly to look at the floor before meeting Roy's in an instant.

_Dammit. _Roy inhaled sharply, unnerved by the piercing gaze. _You win that round._

Another soft, knowing laugh. "You're half right. Ed's not here yet. Would you like to wait for him? I'm sure that it won't be long." He gestured toward the couch in the open parlor and waited for Roy to take a seat. "Would you care for a drink while you wait?" Roy eyed him suspiciously. "Oh, come now- I won't poison you."

"Promise?" Roy couldn't stop the sarcasm in his voice. Still, the seemingly permanent smile never left Carmen's lips as he waited patiently for Roy's order.

"Fine. I'll have a scotch."

"Sorry; I'm afraid I only have red wine. It's the only thing Ed drinks."

"Ed drinks?"

Carmen responded smoothly over the sound of pouring wine, "I'm sure Ed does a lot of things that would surprise you."

Roy took the glass from his hands, careful not to let the pale fingers brush against his. He wouldn't allow himself to blush like some virgin schoolboy at every single word and gesture tonight. "I take it you have personal knowledge on the subject."

"You could say that."

Roy lifted the glass to his lips and stopped to meet Carmen's eyes before tasting the wine. It was a daring move- one that let the other man know that he would not be intimidated. He nodded slightly at his host, to indicate that the wine was good, and was rewarded with a raised glass and a brief toast.

"To new beginnings." The words practically slid from his lips.

_Oh, what the hell. I guess I'll humor him. _"To new beginnings."

The empty glasses had barely left their lips when they were distracted from further conversation by a quiet knock at the door. "Excuse me for a moment," Carmen said politely, setting his glass on the table in front of Roy. Roy moved to stand, not wanting to appear rude, for some reason. "Please, don't get up. I'm sure it's just Ed."

Roy had to smile at that. He pictured how much angrier Ed would be at him for not only being in his lover's home but sitting comfortably and completely settled in with two empty wineglasses on the table. From where he was in the sitting area, he had a perfect view of Carmen answering the door by looking at the reflection in the large, gilt mirror that hung on the opposite wall.

The door opened, and sure enough there stood Ed, smiling back at the dark-haired beauty who greeted him. As Carmen closed the door, Ed removed his own coat and hung it on the nearby rack. They murmured something indistinctly back and forth, Ed's smile fading more with each passing second.

_He must be telling him that I'm here._

Ed's gloved automail hand caught Carmen's chin and gently turned that downcast gaze to meet his. A thud. Carmen's back pressed hard against the wall, Ed's hands tangled up in ebony. _Well, I didn't expect __**that**__._ He was torn between continuing to watch this sordid display and letting his presence be known to the fevered blond, whose hands were now roaming just a little too freely and eagerly over his lover's clothed body.

The shock of what he was witnessing, combined with the muffled noises emanating from the lovers' throats as they both tried to convey need without words, was starting to affect Roy. He shifted uncomfortably on the couch and waited to be noticed. A sharp intake of air as Ed completely pulled off the first few buttons of Carmen's shirt to expose a graceful, pale neck. He bared his throat to Ed's mouth, and Ed nipped at the skin there while fighting with the remaining buttons.

_Are they going to do this in front of me?_

A flash of gold. Ed's startled eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of Roy in that same mirror. "You!" he growled, leaving a winded Carmen panting and leaning against the wall. The way that Ed moved toward Roy made him appear seven feet tall. All of the anger and malice that a person could contain shone out through his eyes. "What the fuck are you doing here? What the _fuck_is he doing here?" He turned incredulously toward Carmen for an answer. The only answer that he got, however, was a small shrug and the sound of pouring wine.

"Here. Calm down, Ed." He handed the glass to Edward, who muttered angrily under his breath between swallows.

"I suppose you're going to explain yourself now?" Roy's mouth opened as if to speak and then closed again. "_Well?_"

"Calm down, Fullmetal. Most soldiers would be relieved to know that they have a commanding officer who cares enough to be concerned about their whereabouts."

"Oh, cut the crap! Everyone knows that you've never been concerned about anyone but yourself. Now, why are you really here? Don't you have anyone else to annoy?"

"No. Just you."

Ed's volatile temper simmered down to a slow seething heat, and in an oddly flat tone, he stated, "You're not welcome here. Please leave."

Roy stood up to face Ed directly. He had somehow managed to regain his characteristic smirk. "Fullmetal, do you have any idea how much trouble you could be in right now?"

"What have I done that's any of your business?"

The calmness in Ed's voice was unnerving. It was getting harder not to just walk away from this conversation and forget that it ever happened, but Roy had to create an excuse for his own behavior first.

"Illicit activities and lascivious conduct."

"Oh dear," Carmen chuckled.

"And just what have I done that's 'illicit' or 'lascivious'?" Ed ground out.

It was Roy's turn to chuckle. "What's that in your hand, Fullmetal?"

Ed looked down at the nearly empty wineglass in his hand. "Yeah. So?"

"So, the legal age is eighteen for alcohol and… for other activities."

Ed's eyes betrayed him. They smoldered with anger, but his voice remained chillingly calm. "You're a real bastard, you know that?"

"Add insubordination to the list, and I think we've got a case. Look on the bright side: I wouldn't get to call you 'Fullmetal' anymore." _Any second now…_

"You wouldn't dare."

Roy heaved a dramatic sigh. "You're right, Fullmetal- I wouldn't. Just be glad that it was me. Anyone else would have-"

"No," Ed interrupted smoothly, "I meant that you wouldn't dare turn me in because you'd be turning in all those pretty little medals that they decorated you with as well."

Any soldier who's seen any action knows that feeling one gets when walking into uncharted enemy territory. Every sense comes alive. The silent world seems to move a bit slower- a deathly still backdrop to the pounding in his ears, the rush of each breath of air far too loud in his own mind. Roy instinctively held his breath for a moment, reliving all of those moments in an instant. Ed had him cornered. He didn't know how yet- he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know how- but as sure as if he'd seen the flash of enemy fire, he knew that he'd just walked into a trap.

_TBC…_

**Reviews are candy for the author's soul.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is brought to you by the letter 'M'. All previous disclaimers apply. Chapter-specific Warning: Contains more Slash than a Guns N' Roses reunion tour. Read at your own risk. Other than that, enjoy!**

"Oh, is that so? Well, do enlighten me, Fullmetal."

Ed mimicked the smirk to which he had been subjected a thousand times, only Roy imagined himself looking a bit less feral than this. "The way I see it, it's your word against ours." Ed moved closer to Roy, looking up to meet his eyes unflinchingly. "And I say you lured two underage boys back to a hotel room, supplied them with alcohol, and shall we say… _persuaded_ them to engage in 'illicit and lascivious' activities with you."

Roy forced a laugh. "No one would ever believe that."

"Wanna bet? I have a host of witnesses who saw you enter this hotel tonight. You asked for Carmen at the front desk, didn't you? How else would you have known this room number unless you've been checking up on him?"

"I was trying to find _you_."

"Well, that's a whole lot better, now isn't it? You were looking for your underage, off-duty subordinate on a Saturday night at a hotel, where you were witnessed entering the room of another teenage male, who you shared a glass of wine with. Things are not starting to look good for you Mustang. People will believe what they want to believe, and there are plenty of people who want to see you fall. It doesn't matter whether or not they have evidence. The rumors alone will be enough to ruin you. Who wants a pervert for a Führer?"

Roy wanted to look away from those orbs of liquid fire that burned holes into him. One more minute of this, and he would have, but Ed beat him to it. He walked over to Carmen, arms wrapping around him from behind and began to trace a slow trail from his collar to his neck with his tongue. Roy found himself strangely mesmerized by the sight, and when Ed's teeth grazed that perfect skin and Carmen let out a low moan… Roy had to stop this now. "Fullmetal-"

"Carmen will testify too. Won't you?" A deeper bite and a hand creeping its way down his stomach and over the source of his arousal. A gasp.

"_Yes_."

"You've made your point, Fullmetal. I'll leave." Roy turned to walk toward the door, fully intending to leave the two to their own devices and try to forget about this whole ugly mess, but Ed had other plans in mind.

"I don't think you've learned your lesson yet, Colonel," he said, slipping his hand between fabric and flesh to further torture the young man in his grasp.

"Mmmh… Ed."

Roy stopped in his tracks, not daring to turn around. "And what lesson is that?"

Ed's laugh was sarcastic and humorless. "That you shouldn't start something you're not prepared to finish."

That same vice grip tightened Roy's chest as he held his breath again in a fleeting moment of panic. He turned to face the scene that Ed was so expertly playing out for him. Carmen was a puppet in his hands, panting softly and moving his hips to further the friction between himself and Ed's hand.

"Carmen wants you to watch. Don't you, Carmen? You want the Colonel here to watch you come."

He gasped as Ed ran his palm up the length of his shaft. "Yes!"

"Edward, what are you d-"

"Maybe he can even help you out."

Carmen whimpered plaintively as Ed removed his hand. He released his captive then, making eye contact with Roy as he spoke. "Take them off."

For a moment, Roy thought that Ed was speaking to _him_, but then his eyes were drawn to the slender hands trembling ever so slightly as they slid the undone pants along with his underwear over narrow hips and to the floor. He blushed feverishly, eyes downcast before Ed ripped the remaining buttons from his shirt and pulled it from his body, reeling him around for a brutal kiss. It was almost too much to bear, watching the subject of his latest fantasies naked and completely yielding in Ed's arms. The fact that both he and Ed were fully clothed only added to the arousal he felt building within himself.

"So how about it, Colonel?"

Roy had to shake off the haze that shrouded his mind before he could respond. "How about what?"

That feral smile. "How about joining us? It's not like you haven't thought about it. Besides… I don't think you have a choice at this point."

Roy caught the implications of that statement instantly. "So, let me get this straight: I can either join the two of you tonight and commit more crimes against my office than I care to count, and you'll keep silent, or I can walk out that door an innocent man with a finger pointed at my back and a scandal over my head."

Ed laughed. "Pretty much… yeah. I couldn't have put it better myself, actually."

"Tough decision."

Ed's smile only broadened. "Carmen, help the Colonel decide, would you?"

It seemed to take an eternity for Carmen to reach him, and every second that passed was more excruciating than the last. His hips swayed in a hypnotizing motion. Roy tried to meet his gaze and found that he couldn't. Instead, he let his eyes travel over the curves and angles of the lithe body, anticipating the moment when he could do the same with his hands. He hadn't realized how close he was until he felt Carmen's breath, warm against his cheek, and heard the whispered word-

"_Stay._"

And then there was nothing. No shame. No fear. No regret as those lips pressed against his, parting for him to explore the warm cavern of his mouth. Carmen pressed his body against Roy's, pleading wordlessly as he began to undo the buttons of the older man's coat. Something ignited within Roy. Suddenly, the only thing that mattered was feeling that heated skin against his. He broke the kiss, letting one gloved hand trace a slow path down Carmen's back and finally cup a perfect cheek.

"So… Are we doing this here, or do you have someplace more comfortable in mind?"

Carmen smiled, taking Roy's hand and looking to Ed for approval. Ed nodded, following behind as Carmen led Roy into the bedroom. Roy took the initiative then, stealing Carmen's breath in a deep, passionate kiss that left the young man reeling. Roy took hold of his shoulders, gently urging him onto the bed.

"You're beautiful. You know that?"

He had nearly forgotten that they weren't alone until Ed piped in from behind. "You don't have to sweet-talk him. It's a little late in the game for that."

Roy smiled to himself and responded, "A little romance is never wasted, Fullmetal."

"Oh, save it. I know what you came here for…" Ed's arms slid around his body, hands lightly caressing Roy's chest and abdomen. "…And it's not romance."

A hand slipped beneath his shirt, the cold automail making him shiver from the inside out. Ed's breath was warm against his skin, lips so remarkably soft as he placed several deliberate kisses along Roy's neck. Roy turned to meet those golden orbs. They were filled with emotion: excitement, anticipation, lust, and something undecipherable. His heart pounded in his chest, breath hitching a little as he struggled with his own conflicting emotions until Ed decided not to give him a chance to back out.

The kiss was tender at first, reminiscent of the kisses of first love- cautious and sweet. His arms wound around Ed seemingly of their own accord, and he deepened the kiss, tasting Edward Elric for the first time and finding the experience not at all unpleasant. Ed's patience soon dwindled, however, and the kiss grew in urgency as he fumbled blindly for the buttons of Roy's shirt. Roy didn't know how long it took them to get undressed or how many times that desperate kiss was broken. He was aware only of his hands gliding over the smooth skin of Edward's body, of the low groans coming from his own throat as Ed's hand slid up and down his throbbing length, and Carmen's breaths, heavy and erratic, behind them.

"That's enough, Carmen. You know the rules."

His hand immediately stopped its actions. "I'm sorry. It's just that you two were putting on quite a show."

It was surprising to see Ed's cheeks redden at the comment. At this point, Roy thought that he would be incapable of blushing. He watched as Ed crawled onto the bed and covered Carmen's naked body with his own. Their lips met, hips working in slow circles until Carmen groaned with need.

"Well? You waiting for an invitation or something?" Ed asked.

Roy was happy to find that the bed was of ample size, easily large enough to accommodate the maneuvering of three people. _I wonder how many times they've had three people in - god, he smells good…_ It was impossible to keep his thoughts straight as he breathed in the intoxicating scent of Carmen and then tasted the salt on his skin.

He devoured the young body beneath him, leaving a trail of saliva from his throat to the center of his chest. Carmen's dark nipples were hard between Roy's fingers and his lips, and Roy took his time teasing them. He bit into the sensitive flesh, expecting to hear him cry out, but instead was rewarded with a quiet gasp. So, the kid could handle a little pain. That was good.

There were hands on him again, a warm touch and the shock of cool metal. They ran along his back and then further down, seeming to mimic the patterns that Roy drew with his tongue as he moved down Carmen's body and between his thighs. He ran his tongue up the length of Carmen's erection, savoring that first taste. His lips parted to take him in, continuing his descent until he was sure that he could go no further.

This part had always given him trouble. Over and over, Carmen's hardness nudged at the back of his throat, never gaining entry. That didn't seem to bother Carmen at the moment. He panted softly, gripping the sheets beneath him. A hand ran through Roy's hair, too large to be Carmen's- Ed. The fingers closed, gripping Roy's hair.

"You look like you could use a little help there," he laughed, guiding Roy by the hair up and down Carmen's shaft. They had established a nice rhythm when Ed's grip became even tighter, holding Roy's head in place as he fought for air. "Just relax," he whispered. He pulled Roy's head to several different angles before deciding on one and pushed.

There were two hands in his hair now, smaller and gentler. He had taken Carmen into his throat with Ed's help, and his own cock twitched at the thought. There was a bit of shifting, and he wondered what Ed was up to now. He felt the cold caress of steel run down his body, slowly, as though Ed were trying to memorize every inch of him with his hands. A warm hand wrapped around him, stroking at a leisurely pace. Then Ed's mouth was on him, warm and wet, engulfing him completely. Then came the constricting heat of Ed's throat. He felt the sweet hum of what sounded almost like a growl, and the vibrations from Roy's moans sent waves of pleasure throughout Carmen's body.

Carmen's grasp was tighter, his hands as shaky as the breaths that he drew. Roy's attention was tragically divided between giving himself over to the mind-numbing pleasure that Ed was inducing and focusing on the beautiful young man beneath him, who desperately needed to come. Ed made the decision for him. It seemed that as suddenly as Ed had started his ministrations, he stopped.

Roy felt the bed shift again and looked up to see Ed move toward Carmen. The hands left his head, Carmen's arms now busy embracing Edward. They kissed fervently until Carmen broke the kiss, panting for breath.

"Please, Ed."

Ed smiled down at him dotingly and stated his decision. "Just this once."

Their lips met again, and with all restraints gone, Carmen thrust up into Roy's mouth, holding onto Ed for fear of ripping out the Colonel's hair in his urgency.

Roy had always seen himself as a generous lover, and he wanted this occasion to be no different. He wanted to make Carmen come. He wanted to hear that velvet voice crying out his name. He took Carmen into his throat over and over, pulling back to lave at the sensitive crowning flesh that dripped freely onto his tongue. Roy felt it before he could taste- the warmth that filled his mouth- and swallowed fast. A few traces seeped from the corners of his bruised lips. He licked at the spent member, cleaning it completely before covering Carmen's trembling body with his own. Face to face, Roy no longer hesitated to look into those eyes.

"Thank you… Colonel." His eyes shifted shyly. Roy took him by the chin, meeting his gaze again before allowing Carmen to taste the last traces of his essence on his tongue.

"I think we know each other well enough for you to call me Roy." He turned to Ed with a half-smirk. "You too, I guess."

Ed snorted derisively. "You don't know me that well."

He kissed Roy harshly, pushing him off of Carmen and onto his back, then sat straddling him, staring intently into the dark eyes. Ed's face never changed as he began to stroke himself while continuing to burn holes into Roy with his intense glare. Roy couldn't have been more confused by his actions.

_How the hell could he be mad at me __**now**__? And why does that turn me on?_

Roy dared to reach up to brush Ed's cheek and grew bolder when he leaned into the touch, his face softening a bit. He ran a finger across Ed's lips, and they parted, sucking in the digit in a sensual manner. His finger slipped from Ed's mouth and trailed wetly down his arching back. Ed seemed lost in the friction created by his own hand until he felt a finger slide into the cleft of his ass and stopped it before it reached his entrance. His glare was as cold as stone, voice harsh and unforgiving as he clutched Roy's arm painfully.

"You really are a smug bastard, you know that? I told you- You don't know me that well."

A small laugh broke the following silence. "You'll have to forgive Ed. He can be a bit… _unyielding_," he said, smiling at Roy.

Roy decided to laugh with Carmen. "Can I have my arm back?"

Instead of releasing Roy's right arm, Ed took hold of his left as well, pinning both beside the Colonel. His body leaned forward until his chest brushed against the older man's, and Roy could feel Ed's impossibly hard and throbbing erection hot and slick against his skin. Ed's lips were an inch away from his when they curved into a tiny smile. He abruptly released Roy's arms, climbing off of him and out of the bed.

Roy was dumbfounded. "Wh- Where are you going?"

Ed didn't answer. He just kept walking out of the room, giving Roy a tantalizing view of his backside.

"Don't worry about him. He just needs a minute," Carmen reassured Roy, taking Ed's place atop the man. "I, however, do not."

"I attribute that to youth."

"I attribute it to you."

Sure enough, Carmen was fully aroused again, and Roy took him in hand, stroking slowly while meeting his eyes. Carmen reached behind himself to lightly run his nails along Roy's almost excruciating hardness. Roy growled low and dangerously, his grip tightening around Carmen in warning. The younger man whimpered at the sensation, and with a fierce expression on his face, he raked his nails hard down Roy's chest with both hands, leaving red streaks behind. Roy bit his lip to stifle a moan.

"Why are you trying to be such a gentleman? I'm practically begging you to fuck me."

"What about Ed?"

"I can have Ed anytime."

Roy wondered how Ed would have reacted to a statement like that. Still, he wasn't foolish enough to argue. "Do you have any lubricant?"

Carmen grinned victoriously. "Of course." He reached over Roy's head to pull out the drawer of the nightstand to the left of the bed. Inside, amongst several otherwise ordinary items, was a small bottle of oil. He unscrewed the top, and the scent hit Roy immediately.

_Lavender._

Carmen's hand was slow and thorough. Roy shivered inwardly as the cool oil was heated by his skin. His hands found Carmen's hips as the younger man gripped Roy's cock with one hand and positioned himself over it. He lowered himself slowly, gasping as he felt himself stretched open.

It was better than Roy remembered it- the heat that enveloped him. _So tight._ Carmen lifted his hips slowly, just a few inches at first, and then slid back down to meet Roy's body. He was soon lifting almost completely off of Roy and driving himself back down to the hilt. Roy's hands gripped Carmen's hips hard, leaving bruises on the perfect skin as the sounds of flesh meeting flesh and comingled moans filled the room.

Roy's eyes fell closed, and he let the overwhelming sensations caused by Carmen's body wash over him. He was so caught up in the moment, in fact, that he hadn't even noticed Ed reenter the room. His eyes snapped open when he felt warm lips against his, and he caught the glimmer of golden hair. His hands moved from Carmen's hips to Edward's head, holding him firmly in place as he attempted to pour all of the passion that he felt in that moment into one kiss. Ed groaned into his mouth, reciprocating the kiss in full measure.

Roy couldn't think. He could only feel- Carmen's body in all its heat, rising and falling against him, Ed's mouth hot and devouring. He barely noticed as Ed disentangled Roy's hands from his hair, lifting his arms above his head. Not until he felt the cold metal against his wrists and heard the gentle clicks- first one, then another- did it register: He couldn't move his arms. He broke the kiss abruptly, a slight note of panic in his voice.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

Ed smiled ferally. "Shh… just a little game, Colonel. I promise you'll enjoy it." He drew Roy's attention away from the handcuffs with another fervent kiss, his hands roaming over Roy's chest in a possessive manner. Carmen looked down hungrily at the two as he continued to pleasure himself with Roy's body.

They were both nearing the edge, Carmen moaning almost continuously and Roy gasping and muttering obscenely as Ed nipped gently at his neck. "Ed…" Carmen gasped out breathlessly, "I'm so close."

"I know, but you know the rules."

Carmen groaned in frustration and continued to ride Roy. Ed left Roy's side to stand beside the bed. He picked up the bottle of lubricant, poured a generous amount into his hand, and began to slowly work it over his erection. A small, needy noise escaped Carmen, and he halted all movement. He climbed off of Roy, much to the man's protest, and lay next to him on his back.

"What's the first rule, Carmen?" Ed demanded as he climbed onto the bed and nudged his knees apart. The young man beneath him shuddered visibly.

"No one makes me come, except for you."

Ed smirked in reply, lifting Carmen's legs and plunging into him roughly. "Good boy." He slammed into Carmen hard and fast, giving him little time to breathe, let alone to let out the little desperate pleas that he made between thrusts. Roy could only watch- chained as he was- as Ed completely ravaged the boy, dragging the most splendid sounds out of him until, with a final cry and an arch of his back, he was driven over the edge with Ed's name on his lips.

Carmen's head lolled to the side, and Ed leaned in to place one last tender kiss at the racing pulse. He pulled out of the limp body and smiled down at the beautiful mess, but the smile was decidedly more wicked when he turned it on Roy.

Roy tugged at the handcuffs, testing the strength of the chain. "Edward…," he nearly growled, "you've had your fun. Now let me go."

Ed shook his head slowly. "No- you're wrong. I haven't had my fun, and neither have you." He took the bottle of lubricant into his hand once more, coating two fingers of his left hand. "Carmen's had his fun for the evening. Haven't you?"

Carmen rolled over to nuzzle against Roy, and with a small laugh responded, "Twice, actually."

Ed moved between Roy's legs. "That leaves you… and me."

"Fullmetal, I'm warning you…"

Ed grinned. "I don't think you're in any position to threaten me." He directed a terse nod toward Carmen, who began to place open-mouthed kisses along Roy's neck. His hand grasped Roy's achingly hard erection and stroked in a torturously slow rhythm. Roy couldn't hold back the groan of frustration and pure lust; it was impossible for him to decide which emotion was greater. The noise was soon muffled by a Carmen's mouth as he continued to distract Roy from Ed's work.

Roy could vaguely feel himself being repositioned and his thighs being coaxed further apart, but it wasn't until he felt the first prodding of Ed's finger that he tensed. "Relax," Carmen whispered, circling a thumb around the oversensitive head of Roy's cock, and then that mouth was covering his again and swallowing every moan that tried to escape.

Ed's finger slid in with some resistance. He worked it in and out for a while, gradually adding a second, and eventually a third. Suddenly, Roy gasped, tugging hard at the handcuffs and moving to meet Ed's fingers. Ed gave a laugh that he had never heard before. It was low and teasing with just an edge of coarseness. "Oh, is that the spot, Colonel?" He crooked his fingers again, only to elicit a louder gasp than the last.

Ed's fingers kept pressure on that one spot, moving in concentrated circles until Roy thought that he would go mad from the sensation. Mindful of how close he had been to orgasming already, Carmen had stopped stroking and now held tightly to the base of Roy's shaft. The man's hips moved in concert with Ed's fingers, trying desperately to keep contact.

"How would you like me inside you, hitting that spot over and over again until you come?" Ed purred. Roy pressed himself harder into Edward's hand. "No? Well then, I guess I'd better stop." Ed began to remove his fingers, but Roy protested pitifully.

"No… Don't."

Ed slid his fingers back in, finding Roy's prostate again. "Don't what?"

Roy felt himself flush with shame. "Don't stop."

"It could feel so much better, you know. I could make you feel the way I made Carmen feel- the way I made him come. Wouldn't you like to come right now?"

"Oh god, yes."

"Then tell me what you want." Roy was on the verge of losing his sanity. Wasn't it enough that Ed had him wanting it, craving it? Now he wanted him to _ask_ for it? "Tell me what you want, or I'll be forced to stop."

The words came out low and strangled. "Fuck me."

Ed smiled to himself. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I said fuck me, Fullmetal- Now, stop toying with me!"

Ed laughed. "Alright, alright. You don't have to be so demanding, you know." He lifted Roy's legs to his shoulders, positioning himself at his entrance. "You ready?" he asked. Roy nodded.

Ed began to the push forward, and Roy's eyes clenched shut, his teeth set firmly against his bottom lip. He was preparing for pain that didn't come. Gradually, he heeded the soothing, whispered words of Carmen and allowed himself to relax. His body stretched to accept Ed, inch by slow inch, every passing second bringing the two of them closer than they had ever been. Until, at last, he felt warm breath on his face and opened his eyes to see Ed staring back at him.

They held each other's gaze for so long that it felt somehow wrong not to say _something_. Just as Roy opened his mouth to say something that was hopefully witty and coherent, Ed pushed through that final distance between them, and the only word he could form was, "Oh". The word ghosted across Ed's lips before that distance too was closed.

The kiss was as tender as the first, as cautious as gentle as the rhythm of Ed's hips against his own. It was such a stark contrast to how Ed had treated his lover that even though his mind was a haze of lust and his body thrummed with pleasure, Roy had to wonder: _Has he ever been like this with Carmen?_

On instinct, he turned his head toward the other man and found the spot where he had lain empty. When he had slipped from the bed, Roy could only guess, as he had apparently been too preoccupied to notice. If Ed had noticed Carmen's departure or found it strange, he said not a word.

It was just the two of them now- two bodies moving together in ever increasing urgency toward a common goal. The pace increased, and the chains that tethered Roy to the bed grew taut as he pulled against them. He realized that he wasn't so much trying to pull away from the bed as he was trying to push _toward_ Edward. His hands wrapped around the chain, and he wondered when he had developed this overwhelming desire to simply _touch_ the young man above him. He remembered the warmth of the surprisingly soft skin beneath his fingertips and resented the cold steel clutched in his hands.

And suddenly, Roy was glad that he wasn't allowed that freedom. He was thankful that he couldn't embrace Ed, couldn't explore every inch of his body with his hands. It would be too awkward, too revealing. _What_ it would reveal, even he didn't know, but the fact that the urge even existed was disturbing enough. He was being too romantic. He was too used to women, and now his mind and body were trained to go in that direction. That had to be it. There was no way that these odd, phantom emotions were real. This meant nothing- to either of them.

Only… Now that he really looked, he could tell that Ed was struggling as well. Roy's legs had found their way around Ed's lower back at some point, and he used that small measure of control to pull him in closer. Their faces were inches apart, and each time their lips met, it was as though Ed had to remind himself that he wasn't kissing a lover. His hands, for the most part, remained firmly planted on either side of Roy, his left hand occasionally grasping Roy's shoulder for leverage. But other than that, he didn't touch. His hands didn't wander; he didn't explore as he had earlier. Maybe he _had _ been memorizing Roy's body after all, and he no longer felt the need. Or maybe he had placed just as much restraint on himself as he had the man whom he'd physically chained to the bed.

Roy felt the hand on his shoulder again, tightening and loosening before settling on a firm grasp. It was as though Ed was trying to lose himself and remain grounded at the same time. For the first time in years, Roy knew exactly what the person sharing his bed was feeling. There was a moment then. Dark eyes met gold… and he knew.

"Edward…" The breathlessness of his own voice surprised him.

"Don't." The ferocity of Ed's tone was expected.

And then the moment was over. Whatever had transpired- whatever spark of comprehension had ignited between them was sputtering out. Ed buried his face in the crook Roy's neck and established a brutal pace. It was harsh and demanding, but the repeated word that slipped from Ed's lips was just the opposite. "Don't," he breathed, and this time Roy heard it for the plea that it was.

Roy didn't respond in words; he just wrapped his legs tighter around Ed's waist and pushed back against every thrust. He would take everything that Ed had to give- as much as either of them could allow. The hand at his shoulder clutched tighter in understanding as Ed pulled himself into Roy's welcoming heat again and again. Ed's teeth clamped down, almost breaking skin, and Roy gave a sharp cry as he felt a heat like nothing he'd ever known flood the deepest parts of him.

Ed's hips continued to move in short, erratic jerks, and Roy pulled violently at the cuffs, mindlessly seeking his own release. And then Ed's hand was between them, and his mouth was covering Roy's- swallowing every breath, every moan, every near-sob of ecstasy as he stroked Roy with a single-minded determination that was nothing more or less than Edward Elric. Roy's body convulsed beneath his, the short, staccato jabs of Ed's not yet diminished hardness sending jolts of pleasure throughout his entire frame and extending his orgasm for what felt like an eternity.

Roy lost track of time then. They lay there with the sweat cooling on their skin and their breaths and heartbeats returning to something resembling normal. He could feel Ed go completely soft within him and his own fluids drying uncomfortably between them; still, neither of them attempted to move away from the other. The ache in Roy's upstretched arms turned into a steady burn, his hands going numb from the wrist down, but there were always worse pains to be experienced. This was nothing he couldn't bear.

Ed's hair brushed against his neck. Roy instinctively arched away from the tickling sensation, and pair of soft lips brushed against the rose-red teeth marks on his shoulder as he did; Roy wondered whether that caress of lips against skin was coincidental or the unspoken apology he imagined it to be.

"Well, aren't you two a mess?" Both heads turned toward the voice coming from the doorway. He approached the bed, a couple of warm, damp towels in one hand, the key to the cuffs in the other. "If we wait any longer, we'll have to pry you apart."

With one final incidental brush of lips against his skin, Roy felt Ed slip from his body. Carmen handed Ed one of the towels, and Ed began to clean himself while Carmen worked on releasing Roy from his restraints.

"There. That's better now, isn't it," he soothed as he rubbed the circulation back into Roy's wrists. Roy reached for the second towel, and Carmen playfully batted his hand away. Without a word of protest, he lay back as Carmen ran the damp cloth over his skin meticulously. There was moment of mild embarrassment when the young man moved the towel between his legs, and Roy hoped that Ed hadn't noticed. He needn't have worried. Ed was lying on the far side of the bed, his back to them both.

His task completed, Carmen got up to turn out the lamps. The room was plunged into near-perfect darkness, and Roy felt a solid, warm weight as Carmen climbed over him and into the bed between him and Ed. There was more movement, then a grumble of annoyance from Ed, followed by what sounded suspiciously like a giggle of amusement. Ed must have conceded to whatever Carmen had asked, because the sound of tender kisses being traded was unmistakable.

Whatever Roy expected to happen next, it certainly wasn't this- Carmen turned back toward Roy and urged the man closer. With his own hand, he positioned Roy's arm around his waist. It wasn't until Carmen's hand ran up his arm in a reassuring gesture that Roy realized that the arm that now pressed against his belonged to Ed. With that thought, he smiled into the darkness and gave himself over to sleep.

_TBC…_

**I couldn't find a suitable place to split this, so yeah… *5,500 words. Hey, I **_**did**_** warn you. Now, stop blushing and review.**


End file.
